Entre el amor y la pasión
by DannySaotome
Summary: Akane preparará una romántica sorpresa para celebrar su 3er aniversario. Un paraíso espectacular será testigo de la ardiente pasión que emanará de sus cuerpos y corazones.


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les dejo un lemon que escribí para un concurso del Ranma Fans club en el foro SGTeam, allí resultó ganador, lo cual me llena de mucho orgullo y alegría, es por eso que hoy he decidido compartirlo con todos ustedes. Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado, la verdad a mí me encantó escribirlo, disfruté mucho haciéndolo e implantándome el reto de escribir uno de esta clase por primera vez.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la historia:

**Entre el amor y la pasión**

Unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación, hicieron eco en el profundo silencio de la madrugada, despertando a la más joven de las Tendo. Lentamente abrió sus párpados, sentándose sobre su cama, llevó una de sus manos hacía sus ojos para frotarlos suavemente, mientras sacaba sus piernas de la cubierta, para proceder a abrir la puerta. Se levantó algunos centímetros, pero algo la detuvo; una tibia mano, sujetaba su antebrazo, dispuesto a no dejarla ir. Instintivamente giró su rostro hacía el autor de aquella acción, y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceos que la observaban con detenimiento.

— ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?—indagó.

—Yo… iré a atender la puerta, no tardo ¿si?

—No quiero que te vayas, quédate aquí… conmigo…—pidió, utilizando un tono seductor, que para Akane resultaba muy difícil de resistir.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que los labios del oji-azul recorrían con ambición cada centímetro de su cuello, haciéndole perder momentáneamente la razón, e implorándole por más besos y caricias. Pero su momento fue interrumpido por nuevos golpes en la puerta, transportándolos de nuevo al mundo real.

—No… no tardo, lo prometo. — pronunció con dificultad, separándose lentamente de él.

Salió de la habitación, recostando su cuerpo sobre la puerta. Cerró sus ojos recordando los suaves y adictivos besos de Ranma, mientras un ligero tono carmín adornaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Akane?— inquirió su hermana mayor, viéndola extrañada.

— ¡Kasumi, que susto me diste!, lo siento, estaba… estaba…

—Está bien—sonrió, — sólo quería entregarte esto, llegó hace un momento y pensé que estarías contenta al recibirlos.

Akane tomó el pequeño sobre de las manos de su hermana, con un sentimiento de incredulidad y expectación al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias Kasumi, es una extraordinaria noticia, ¡seguro le encantará!—exclamó con alegría.

—Me alegra mucho Akane, después de todo es una fecha muy importante para los dos.

—Sí…—suspiró—quién iba a pensar que este sería nuestro segundo aniversario… que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Ahora iré a prepararles el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane sólo se limitó a sonreír, y entusiasmada entró de nuevo a la habitación para darle a su esposo la buena nueva.

—Que bien, ya regresaste. —comentó él.

—Ranma, vístete ya, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que tenemos…?

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, te espero abajo en 10 minutos.

Disgustado, cedió ante la petición de su esposa. Mientras ella se daba el lujo de planear con exactitud todo lo que harían en el manantial. Quería que esta vez fuera especial, una experiencia que ambos nunca olvidarían, Deseaba que ese día fuera diferente y ella debería estar a cargo de todo.

Unos minutos después, ambos partieron hacia lo que se convertiría en su segunda luna de miel. No llegaron antes del anochecer, por lo que pudieron observar el espectáculo en el que se convertía el hermoso lugar después de caer el sol; la entrada de aquel paraíso, estaba adornada por varios faroles japoneses, a lo largo del sendero, se encontraban elegantes y confortables sillas, desde donde se podía apreciar el enorme manantial, el cual abarcaba gran parte del lugar. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era el pequeño palacio que servía como hotel; por fuera, varias luces adornaban la obra, haciéndolo resaltar de una manera increíble.

—Es más hermoso de lo que imaginé. —comentó maravillada Akane.

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó Ranma observando atónito el lugar.

Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la recepción, en donde los recibió el guía del lugar, quien los condujo hasta su suite, la cual contaba con una magnífica vista hacia el hermoso manantial, que en esos momentos reflejaba en sus aguas las luces que adornaban el palacio, dándole un aspecto admirable.

—Akane, yo no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí… yo…no tengo como agradecerte…

—Claro que puedes… —susurró cerca de su oído, y tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hacía el baño en donde inició un sensual juego de besos.

Akane besaba con desbordante pasión, mientras sus manos y su boca recorrían una y otra vez el musculoso torso de su esposo. Ranma vibraba producto de los apasionados besos que le ofrecía su mujer, aquellas caricias que tantas veces lo habían vuelto loco y que esta vez, no serían la excepción. Queriendo corresponderle de la misma manera, sus manos cobraron vida colándose por el pequeño camisón de Akane, acariciando su cintura, en un movimiento ascendente; haciéndole saber por medio de caricias, lo feliz que se sentía de que ella fuera su mujer, y lo mucho que la deseaba.

Con la mirada llena de deseo, Ranma la despojó del camisón, dejando ver su sostén. Abrazándola, volvieron a unir sus bocas en un desenfrenado beso, en el que sus lenguas eran las protagonistas, entrelazándolas una y otra vez en un preludio de movimientos, que cada momento se volvían más descontrolados.

Akane recorría la fuerte espalda de Ranma, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, y el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos al estar tan cerca. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su anatomía, cuando sintió la tibia lengua de Ranma rozando uno de sus pezones, por encima de su sostén, él bordeaba, lamía y succionaba con frenesí, causando el endurecimiento casi instantáneo de aquella zona erógena. Deseoso, desató el broche de su sostén, dejando a la vista sus esponjosos pechos. Instintivamente lo acercó más hacia ella, mientras él terminaba su tarea de besar sus senos e iniciaba un recorrido descendente. Completamente excitada, se dejó llevar por aquél cúmulo de sensaciones, mientras él bajaba sensualmente el cierre de su falda, comenzando un travieso movimiento por sus largas piernas.

—Ran…Ranma… —musitó, al mismo tiempo que sus manos iniciaban un sensual movimiento por la entrepierna de su compañero, desatando en él nuevas y excitantes sensaciones.

Totalmente extasiada, llevó sus manos hacía la cintura de su compañero, y lentamente desató el cordón de su pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sus ojos buscaron los de Ranma para regalarle una traviesa mirada, que él le devolvió. La poca cordura que les quedaba fue quedando en el olvido en cuando Akane comenzó un recorrido por la zona más erógena de su esposo. Caricia a la cual él respondió inmediatamente. La visión que tenía en aquél momento, enviaba potentes descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, colmándola de nuevas y poderosas sensaciones placenteras. Llena de deseo, comenzó a bajar sus bóxers, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel de su esposo, y de los estremecimientos que aquella acción desataba en él.

Ranma se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis parecido al que ella estaba viviendo. Todas aquellas caricias turbaban sus sentidos, haciendo que cualquier preocupación se desvaneciera y que en su lugar, se llenara de confortantes sensaciones que poco a poco iban adueñándose de todo su interior, hasta hacerlo perder el control. Lentamente la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura, comenzó a besar sus labios, disfrutando por completo de aquel maravilloso néctar que resultaban siendo sus besos. Esos besos de los que 2 años atrás lo habían enamorado aún más, esos que cada vez terminaban siendo más adictivos, aquellos que hasta el día de hoy lo hacían sentir en el cielo.

Nuevamente inició un juego de caricias, que avivaban cada vez más la hoguera que se adueñaba del interior de su esposa y que se acumulaban en un solo punto, enviando a todo su cuerpo estremecimientos y gemidos que Ranma con sus labios se encargaba de acallar. Sus manos recorrían con ímpetu la delicada espalda de su mujer, terminando en su trasero, en donde frotaba y acariciaba con inmenso fervor y delicadeza.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios la condujo de nuevo hacía la sala, en donde buscó un lugar más cómodo para concluir con la ansiada danza de amor en la que se habían encaminado. Lentamente la recostó en el sofá, posicionándose sobre ella, frotando suavemente su estimulado miembro sobre la intimidad de su amante.

Ahora ella podía sentir perfectamente el excitado miembro de Ranma rozando su intimidad. Sensación que acababa con su cordura, pidiéndole más, exigiéndole a su cuerpo reclamarlo suyo una vez más, por esa razón y en un acto reflejo, arqueo levemente su cintura, para que él en un rápido movimiento, se encargara de despojarla de la última prenda que impedía su unión total. Ranma podía sentir como una embriagante necesidad lo embargaba, llenándolo de una potente descarga de energía, su cuerpo al igual que el de ella, deseaban fundirse por completo, volverse uno, una y otra vez, como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

Despacio coló sus dedos por la húmeda cavidad de su amante, regalándole suaves caricias, haciendo que Akane perdiera aún más el control, y que varios gemidos rompieran el silencio que se vivía en ese momento. Ranma deseaba con más ímpetu llenarse completamente de ella, ahogarse en el mar de sensaciones que estaban compartiendo una vez más.

—Akane… te deseo… —jadeó suplicante, mientras sus caderas daban inicio a una serie de suaves embestidas, que lo incitaban a hacerlo con más fuerza, hasta hundirse completamente en ella y saciarse por completo.

—yo… también… te… deseo Ran… ma—gimió sintiendo como el fuerte miembro de su esposo se adentraba con más fuerza en ella. —Pero… AHHH… aquí… noo…

Se puso de pie lentamente mientras movía su cuerpo de una forma endemoniadamente sensual para él. Tomó de la mano a Ranma, y al mismo tiempo le dedicó una sensual sonrisa. No pudo evitar observarlo de arriba a bajo, aquella visión la estimulaba aún más, lo que provocó que mordiera sus labios y comenzando nuevamente a regalarle caricias en todo su cuerpo, lo condujo una vez más hacía la regadera, en donde él tomándola por el nacimiento de sus nalgas logró levantarla del suelo, mientras ella envolvía fuertemente las caderas de su esposo con sus ávidas piernas, provocando una penetración casi inmediata, que les arrancó un gemido.

Akane arqueó su espalda, aferrándose más a él, no quería darle espacio a nada que no fueran sus cuerpos, demostrando con movimientos el amor que se profesaban. Dio la vuelta al grifo, haciendo que la confortante agua caliente, fuera parte de su ritual de amor. La visión que tenían de ambos cuerpos mojados, los seducía aún más, haciendo que la llama que yacía en su interior, terminara por tomar control total y absoluto de la situación, provocando que las embestidas de Ranma fueran tornándose más intensas y desenfrenadas.

Akane, luchaba en un inútil intento por retenerlo en su interior, reclamándole más, incitándolo a que entrara hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, rogándole al cielo que no se detuviera jamás, que le siguiera regalando más de esas maravillosas y placenteras sensaciones, que la enloquecían por completo, que acababan con la sensatez que normalmente poseía.

Ranma aumentó un poco más sus movimientos, la excitación que sentía con cada arremetida, lo hacía penetrar aún más fuerte. Una sensación de ardor se adueñaba completamente de Ranma, haciéndolo entrar y salir de ella con todavía más intensidad, sus respiraciones descompasadas, acompañadas por varios gemidos, eran los únicos sonidos que demostraban lo que sus cuerpos intentaban gritar. Con un último movimiento ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer, un último gemido se adueñó de sus gargantas, logrando liberar todas las sensaciones que una vez más, ambos habían compartido. Ranma se quedó dentro de ella, esperando que el ritmo de su corazón volviera a un ritmo normal.

Akane le dedicó una tierna mirada, mientras él suavemente la dejaba en el suelo, lo observó con inmensa devoción, ya que todo había salido aún mejor de lo que ella lo había planeado, y había sido así porque él siempre hacía que cada momento fuera simplemente excepcional.

—Te amo Ranma, feliz aniversario.

—Akane… también te amo… siempre te amaré —susurró aún agitado por las acciones anteriormente compartidas.

Unieron sus labios es un tierno beso, uno en el que se demostraron el amor tan inmenso que se profesaban, lo felices que eran estando juntos y lo satisfechos que estaban de estar en ese lugar, ya que lo que más habían deseado, era que esta velada fuera inolvidable, y sin lugar a dudas lo habían logrado.

Un rato después ambos volvieron a vestirse; deseaban aprovechar al máximo la noche, se encontraban en un paraíso y no podían desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Por eso, tomados de la mano, recorrieron juntos, bajo la luz de la luna, cada rincón del maravilloso lugar.

Una suave música inundó el ambiente, incitándolos a seguir el compás de aquella hermosa melodía, Ranma colocó su mano en la pequeña cintura de Akane, y despacio siguieron los acordes de la sutil canción, mientras lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando, hasta finalmente perderse en la dulce sensación de un beso.

**Notas Finales:**

¿Y bien… qué tal les pareció? Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión respecto a la historia, si leen sería estupendo que me dejaran un bonito review, hacen mega feliz a esta loca escritora (si es que ya lo soy) y de paso me animan también a seguir escribiendo.

No veremos muy pronto en mi otro fic, no se lo pierdan porque ya está en su recta final.

Un besote inmenso para todos!!


End file.
